Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley(Poison Ivy) (Justice League Action)
Poison Ivy targeted Swamp Thing for her latest plan and tricked him into a blind date. She used her powers to take control of him and force him to marry her. Ivy plotted to transform the decaying urban wasteland of Gotham City into a post-modern Garden of Eden by rewriting the city's entire botanical code with specialized plant bombs. Together, they would reign over their new kingdom and private paradise forever. Harley Quinn came to Ivy's aid and helped toss plant bombs all over the city for a chance to free her imprisoned pets, Bud and Lou, while she oversaw things from her greenhouse hideout on top of the Kanaghier Building on Sheldon. Soon enough, giant plant monsters overran the city. While Batman worked on an antidote in the Batcave, the Justice League stepped in to try and curb the growth of the plants. Vixen, Superman, and Firestorm were shocked to be attacked by Swamp Thing. He tried to warn the others in between times when Ivy directly controlled and spoke through him. Ivy broadcast herself all the the city and announced her plan to the public. Batman tracked down Ivy's location and informed Vixen and Superman. Harley soon returned after running out of plant bombs. Ivy armed her with a new batch and asked her to give some to Swamp Thing, who was being purposefully weakened with nuclear dehydration, then tell him to return to base and help with the wedding planning. Ivy started rearranging the layout of her greenhouse for the wedding, like adding benches for guests and the altar. Superman arrived and ordered Ivy to turn herself in. Ivy raised her wrists to him in mockery. Swamp Thing rose from the floor and attacked. The fight continued while Ivy tried to decide how to wear her hair. Batman finally arrived but was immediately captured. Ivy noticed he came with an antidote as well. Firestorm suddenly burst into the greenhouse in a transmutated Batmobile and mowed down several of Ivy's plants. In the confusion, the antidote bounced off Superman's head. Batman was able to kick the vial towards Ivy and signaled Superman. He used his heat vision to shatter the vial as it passed over Ivy. Covered in the antidote, Ivy's ability to control plants was neutralized. The city returned to normal and Batman prepared to return Ivy to Arkham Asylum. Poison Ivy formed an Ivy League of villains with Cheetah, Star Sapphire, and Ember. She unleashed a Venus Fly Trap Monster on Gotham and declared the city would fall. Superman eventually directed Star Sapphire's lasers into the base of the plant. Batman was released from its grasp and he landed atop it. Ivy brandished a spear and charged him. Batman took her out with a leg sweep and hopped off as the plant fell to the pavement. Poison Ivy was incarcerated at Arkham Asylum at the time Zod, Faora, and Quex-Ul temporarily escaped the Phantom Zone. While on monitor duty at the Watchtower, Booster Gold crank called Arkham and asked if they had Poison Ivy. The operator verified they had Ivy. Booster told her she should fire the gardener and hung up laughing. Ivy was housed in the Watchtower's prison quarters but she used her new mind control spores on Batman and was freed. She was about to leave with him on the Batcycle but Plastic Man arrived for Watchtower duty. She tried to use her spores on him but he formed big hands and swatted them to the floor. Poison Ivy formed a bridge made of seaweed to Metropolis but Plastic Man ran after them. Ivy ordered Batman to deal with him but Plastic Man dodged all of the Batcycle's arsenal. Once they reached the docks, Ivy had the seaweed wrap up Plastic Man and drag him underwater. He collected some into an arm he formed into a hose then doused Batman and Ivy. Ivy found herself powerless and Batman was back to normal. Plastic Man captured her and mused the wet look suited her. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn sneaked into the Watchtower and drove off in Justice-1. They thought they made a clean getaway but Batman pursued them in his Batjet. Harley fired the jet's missiles at him. He fired a grapnel into the rear of the jet. Ivy disengaged Justice-2 but he fired a grapnel into the underside. Harley tried dumping three more vehicles on him to no avail. Ivy prepared to blast him as he circled to the front of Justice-1 but the ship was empty. Batman ripped a hole in the roof and dropped down. Ivy accidentally hit a panel and took out the guidance system. Justice-1 went into a freefall. Ivy implored Batman to pull off one of his last minute saves. To their surprise, he sat down and buckled in. Superman, Shazam, and Martian Manhunter caught Justice-1 at the last second, sending the pair into the windshield. Category:DC Universe Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Mind Control Category:Animal Empathy Category:Plantbender Category:Red Hair Category:Pheromone Control Category:Kidnapper Category:Seduction Category:Americans Category:Gotham City Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Isley Family